


Jitoux's Journal - Magic Studies

by Elocian



Series: Jitoux's Journals [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Magic, reports, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 6,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elocian/pseuds/Elocian
Summary: World Building for a Kingdom Hearts D&D-esque game that I'm part of that I decided to write and post in the form of Reports written by my own character.





	1. Introduction

There have been countless studies done, by those that I am an apprentice to as well as others, into the nature of magic. My goal is to compile all knowledge that has come before my writing of this and offer a complete and new perspective on said research. Before I can proceed there must be some ground rules laid out on just what ‘Magic’ is.   
  


  * ‘Magic’ as many would define it - being a force that defies and denies reason or explanation, does not exist. I would make a poor researcher and scientist to accept such a sad excuse of an answer for anything.  
  

  * ’Magic’ by that definition is nothing more than science that we have yet the means to study and thus do not yet understand at our current point of time and progress. Due to this fact there could be endless examples and definitions of what is ‘Magic  
  

  * Henceforth the term ‘Magic’ will be used, to describe the use, manipulation, conjuration, alteration or other such bending of the Energies that make up all worlds


	2. Energies

Likewise to understand Magic, we must first understand the Energies mentioned.  
  
Every World is made up of a collective of Energies. The most prevalent of which is always either Light or Darkness- depending on which Realm the World exists in- the Realm of Light or Darkness respectively. Regardless of which is dominant, the other is always present, be it in trace amounts or enough that it risks dragging a world to the other Realm. Worlds that exist in the Realm of In Between are very rare exceptions to this and have a perfect balance of all Energies, including Light and Darkness. The cause and effect of this struggle between Light and Darkness pertains to the matter of Hearts both of people and of Worlds and will be elaborated upon in a future study.   
  
Beyond these 2 there are 9 other confirmed Energies that make up the Worlds, as well as a possible 10th. For sake of being thorough this paper will assume the existence of the 10th Energy. The confirmed Energies have been labeled as Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Ice, Lightning, Time, Spacial, and Life. The Contestable Energy is known currently as Magnesis.  
  
Every World has every Energy type but certain Worlds have a far higher concentration of certain Energies then others. An easy example being that the World known as Atlantica has a very high concentration of Water Energy, so much so that it nearly equals that of Light. A not so readily obvious example is the World of Agrabah has a high concentration of Fire and Earth but very close to no water at all. The leans and influences of Energies should be fairly obvious to those who are versed in the many worlds - to those that are not it must be known that Energies shape the World for what it is.


	3. Magics of the World

While there are 12 Energies, there are far more Magics despite them being drawn forth from the Energies, and the Magics are divided into two groups. The two groups are Magics of the World and Magics of the Heart. The defining difference is how they are manifest and what can and cannot manifest them. There are 4 confirmed Magics of Heart, with a 5th theoretical Magic - though I would propose that there are actually 6, a topic that I will delve into further in this study. Of Magics of the World there are 11.

While the larger of the two categories, Magics of the World are more readily explainable. Magics of the World can be used by all beings capable of conjuration. Humans, creatures, even beings such as Nobodies and Heartless are easily able to wield Magics of the World. The Magics that fall under this category are the following

  * Fire
  * Ice
  * Thunder
  * Wind
  * Water
  * Earth
  * Space
  * Time
  * Life
  * Illusion
  * Magnesis  
  


It should be noted that while there are 11 confirmed Magics of the World- it has been argued by many mages and scholars alike argue that Magnesis is merely a weaker form of Space magic and should not be categorized as its own Magic, but for the sake of integrity to research I will be listing it as its own category within these papers. 


	4. Magics of the Heart

Magics of the Heart are much harder to rationalize then Magics of the World but in a poor summary can be described as ‘Magics that can only be performed by beings with a heart’. This is unfortunately an outdated and inaccurate summary of these magics, unless we were to further divide the category into Magics of The Heart and Magics of the Lack of Heart, given that it can be confirmed that at least two of these Magics can indeed be wielded by beings such as Heartless, Nobodies and Unversed, and one of which as well as my proposed 6th Magic has been exclusively used by Nobodies- I would also propose a renaming of this category all together (Though given that Heartless and Nobodies are both equally inaccurately named, it almost seems fitting to let it rest as such). For the sake of integrity I will continue to refer to these Magics as Magics of the Heart. The Magics that fall under this category are the following

  * Light
  * Darkness
  * Void
  * Twilight
  * Summoning  
  


It should be noted that Twilight magic is only a theoretical magic and has never been recorded in actual practice before. I would propose a 6th Magic that would fall under this category known as ‘Lunacy’ as well.


	5. Connection of Magic and Soul

The connection between Magic and the Soul has been one scarcely studied by one certainly worth paying attention to.  
  
Every person is made of three parts - Body, Heart and Soul. It would go without saying that Worlds too, must be made of the same or similar. The world’s physical mass most obviously its ‘Body’. Like people Worlds are known to have Hearts. What then of the Soul? Could it be possible that the Energies that make a World are its ‘Soul’? If so, are human Souls at least in part made of these energies? It would certainly offer an explanation as to why some Magics come more naturally to others- their soul having an abundance of said Energy. Likewise this may explain why Nobodies and Heartless only seem -as a general rule though notably there have been very specific exceptions observed- able to wield a singular type of Magic. In the case of Heartless, a mere exertion of the abundant Energy within them, and in the case of Nobodies perhaps some form of a subconscious memory.  
  
On the other hand it could also be that the World that a being is from may well influence their Soul with its own abundance of Energy, in short meaning someone from a World that has an abundance of Water Energy would be more inclined towards Water Magic. This is in fact a very common occurrence but once again not a hard rule. Using Atlantica once more as an easy point of reference, while the majority of beings from this World do in fact lean towards Water Magics there are those that more expertly use Thunder, and even Life Magics.  
  
Regardless of reason, nearly every being is able to wield at least one, usually a few Magics. That being said it can take a highly skilled mage years to master even one let alone many Magics, though there are those who are far more inclined towards the craft then others- leading me to suspect the first of the two more common of theories to be more accurate.  


Given the time and opportunity from my mentors, Gladly would I study further into the possible connections of Magic and Soul.


	6. Augmenting Magic With Light and Darkness

To first understand the basis of any Magic (or at the very least the basis of why it works, not nessacarily how to use it) one has to understand how Light and Dark Energies interact with it.

Nearly all Magics start out at a Base Neutral- neither aligned towards Light, nor Darkness. Fire Magic will burn regardless of the nature of the heart of the person who cast it. If it is augmented by use of Light or Darkness, it can change the properties of said Magic.

Fire Augmented with Light for example, becomes what has been commonly labeled as a Flare spell. Where as augmenting it with Darkness it becomes Dark Fire. The same can be said of higher powered level spells within the Fire Family* and their progression.**

Unfortunately studies into Darkness are very limited in range of source and those that have, have all run into the problem of having limited chance to do so with how frowned upon it is, so we know far less about the influence of Darkness has on Magic then we do Light.

Further looks into the various augments that Light and Darkness can do will be explored in the respective Magic type that is being augmented.

* * *

*A Magic Family is one which contains the standard Magic, as well as the more powerful, -ra, -ga, and -za variations of said Magic. An example mentioned above in order of power progression would be Fire, Fira, Firaga and finally Firaza.  
  
**Flare is an exception to the naming convention of progression, rather then being Flarra, it has been labeled Flare, Mega Flare, Giga Flare, and Zetta Flare.


	7. Light Magic

While they are the more complicated of Magics to rationalize the Magics of the Heart are best explained first to further understand the Magics of the World. Starting first with Light Magic.  
  
Light and Darkness both have their own magics, as well as being used for Augmentation purposes. Some notable examples of Light Magic would be the Spark Family* Holy and Ultima.  
  
It has been previously thought that Heartless and Nobodies were incapable of using Light Magic. While this seems a logical conclusion due to both of them having a susceptibility to it, this is at least in part inaccurate. Somewhat recently there has been the discovery of a species of Heartless that not only use Light Magic, but also show signs of a much higher tolerance level to it then any other Heartless. Aptly named Angel Star for their appearance further studies on these strange Heartless is critical to our understanding of Light Magic.  
  
Nobodies on the other hand have never been recorded able to use Light Magic. From my own attempts to harness this Magic i am willing to put forth the suggestion that it is due to our nature of being creatures devoid of Hearts - lacking both Light and Darkness, that renders us unable to use this form of Magic.  
  
Light Magic is most notable for its purity- able to cleanse other Magics (and the general existence) of Darkness. It is also contestably one of the if not the hardest of Magics to use, coming only naturally to those with an extreme abundance of Light and near to no Darkness. It would go without saying that the legendary Princesses of Heart are capable of using such Magic, as may well be the denizens of Disney Town- a World so overflown with Light that beings such as Heartless and Nobodies find it to be inhospitable.   
  
Examples of Light Spells  
Spark Family, Holy, Pearl, Ultima  
  
LIST OF KNOWN LIGHT ASPECTED WORLDS  
Disney Town  
Radiant Gardens (This is all presumption and cannot be personally confirmed due to being restricted to travel here by higher authority)  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose now is a good time to mention that the D&D game that this takes place in, takes place in the 10 year time gap between BBS and KH1 so Roxas was not yet a thing so at the time there had been no Nobody to use Light Magic.
> 
> Likewise Ultima is infact a Twilight spell but this is written well before that ever gets discovered.


	8. Darkness Magic

From all things comes Darkness, and from Darkness comes all things. A fundamental and yet often neglected, or worse denied truth of existence. I suspect that for this truth, that Darkness is both one of the easiest Magics to use, as well as being one of the easiest to be overcome by. I will not deny the dangers of Darkness- many of us Nobodies are nonliving proof of what can happen to some who are foolish and do not respect its power- to deny that would be foolish. Even more foolish though is the refusal to learn it at all. One can only hope to understand and not fear something like Darkness by exposure to it.  
  
Due to the limited amount of studies into Darkness Magic beyond its use for augmentation or Darkness Energy’s effect on the heart- little can be reported as actual Magics themselves. The most documented use of Darkness Magic is ones to enhance one’s physical abilities or powers that they already possess. The most notable of Magics that are uniquely their own and not just Augmentations is the Meteor family of spells.   
  
Unlike Light Magic, Darkness Magic is significantly used by Heartless. Used by a large percentage of all documented species of Heartless- being creatures of Darkness itself this should come as no surprise.

Nobodies, much like light are incapable of using Darkness Magic. Even the Dark Portals through which we travel is not Darkness Magic but rather Void Magic in its weakest of states. Using the absence of anything - for if anything was present it would be consumed by the Darkness- we push aside the Darkness between worlds, much like building a dam. Like building a dam it is no more Dark Magic then the Dam itself is actually part of the water that it is blocking.  
  
Dark Magic is known for its corrupting properties, able to bend and twist something that already exists into something else. Due to its nature it cares little and less who wields it only that it be used the way it wants to be. It is intracal that you keep your will stronger than that of the Darkness let you be consumed by it.  
  
Example of Darkness Spells  
Meteor Family, Dark  
  
LIST OF KNOWN DARK ASPECTED WORLDS  
All that have fallen to the Realm of Darkness have become Dark Apsected, the most recently fallen world recorded is The Castle of Dreams


	9. Void Magic

While Void Magic has been confirmed to exist within the circle that I have studied with- it should be noted that it is to my knowledge not recognized outside of the Organization.   
  
Void Magic is the manipulation and bending of the absence of Energy, whether it be a natural absence or removal of it all together by artificial means. Void Magic by this nature is one of the only true neutral Magics that cannot be altered or augmented through Light or Darkness Magic, the attempt to do so rendering it to becoming either Light or Darkness on its own.   
  
On the whole with the very distinct exception of Dark Portals which can be conjured by those who are willing to put themselves that close to Darkness (to return to a previous analogy, to build a dam one must be willing to get IN the water in the first place), Void Magic has only been observed as being used by Nobodies. It should also be noted that it has only been observed used with any great capacity or effectiveness by one Nobody- the founder and Superior of the Organization.   
  
While I highly doubt it is an exhaustive list of potential - having never had the opportunity to observe more than Data simulations of his use of Magics there are a few known uses of Void Magic. Able to both empower and reduce in power a Nobody. Another use is the perhaps contradictory concept of forming something out of nothing. I theorize this is done by pushing away energies from a space and that energy trying to flood back in forms the outer edges of its creation- after all the natural state of something is to exist, it would make sense that it would be trying to fill the void that now takes the place of existence. This abundance of focused Energy around the void is what gives it its, highly focused and dangerous combative edge.   
  
Likewise in theory it could be used defensively rather than pushing energy out, drawing it in to form a barrier through which Magics cannot pass.

* * *

*Nobodies that retain a sense of self are noted as some of the most powerful of our Ilk, it is a known fact that The superior is capable of effectively removing that from a Nobody due to his power over the Void


	10. Twilight Magic

Twilight magic exists only in theory and has never been recorded in proper use by anyone but is worth noting for its possible uses. Where Light and Darkness are opposites, Twilight would be the polar opposite of Void magic. Instead of a true neutral by the removal of everything, Twilight in theory is the perfect blend of even amounts of Light and Darkness (or potentially everything). The reason this has never been performed before is Humanity’s natural imperfections and the fact that they will inevitably lean further towards Light or Darkness. The other struggle with this is that Light and Darkness Magic would inevitably turn on itself and fizzle out the first chance it got at the earliest sign of in balance and would require immense amounts of focus and balance. To do so practically, would be impossible for a human.    
  
It would go to say that SHOULD a human be able to perform Twilight magic it would work much the same as Void, just using a reverse process. Filling a space with more energy rather then removing it, either too much energy for anymore to enter for shielding purposes or perhaps offensive uses. That in mind, to Nobodies this would be something I imagine to be extremely dangerous.   
  
It could well be possible however that this theoretic magic is simply Void Magic. After all, to use Void magic requires the manipulation of everything to a degree to create nothing. Is it possible that these two are one in the same and we’ve been looking at this from the wrong approach? 


	11. Summon Magic

Summon Magic is a particularly strange form of magic, given it doesn’t pull from the Energies around the user, but rather the soul and the will of both the caster and the target. There are two processes by which summoning works - both which will be described here.

The first process which is the far more commonly known method is one by which people can summon other beings to aid them. A being can attach its Soul to an object, usually a trinket of sorts. This can occur either willingly or by force if a particularly strong Soul is present when a World collapses and refuses to collapse with their World. From this object another being can call forth its Soul to aid them. It is important that the summoner have a strong enough Will to call forth the Soul, or that the Soul be willing to answer the call of the summoner, otherwise the summon will not occur.

The second form of summoning is that which is done by beings such as Heartless and Nobodies to call more of their brethren to them. This form of summoning is in short a battle of wills. A being with a stronger will can call weaker forms of its own to them. The stronger the will the more which can be called and the further away from which they can be called. A Dusk for example, could only call weaker Dusks probably from the immediate area to come to their aid. Meanwhile, a Nobody who is strong enough to retain its sense of self could summon stronger Nobodies from much further away, even from off world if their Will be strong enough. While Heartless and Nobodies aren’t restricted to one type of ally to call, save for being limited by our own Wills, everyone has their own preferences. 


	12. Lunacy Magic

As previously mentioned there is no documentation or previously recorded writings that I have found pertaining to the Magics that I will be describing in this section, as this is based upon my own findings. It should be noted that this kind of Magic has only been observed thus far in (2) Nobodies, further research is required to determine if this is an ability unique to our kind, unique to individuals, or something that can be recreated in other beings such as Heartless or Humans. My prediction given its nature is that it is indeed unique to Nobodies, but I will not make any certain conclusions until we know more about this Magic.

To understand Lunacy Magic one fundamental fact about Nobodies must be understood. That fact being that Nobodies do not have hearts - ergo we do not have emotions. Not true emotions anyways. Those of us that remember scraps of our past lives remember what emotions were like. Those of us that don’t can learn the behaviors from observing others. But, to smile when we know when to smile, and to actually feel joy about something are two very different things. Many of us choose to play this game of pretend. It is our goal, after all, to recover what we lost, and the act is a comfort. So we pretend to feel happiness, sorrow, and anger at things. Some do it so well you would swear it was more than mere mimicry.   
  
Then there is Lunacy. A state that resembles such an emotional high, it surpasses even the definition of an adrenaline rush. One that puts the user into - for lack of better description - blinding fighting rage. One does not easily discern friend from foe in this state of mind. Nor does one feel physical pain the way one normally does.

Is it possible that this state is one temporarily tapping into something that was lost? Is it possible that from Nothingness, Something takes hold and in that moment our Nothingness becomes so overwhelmed that it puts us into this bestial state? Why then does it only seem present in a Nobody who does not play the game of comfort to pretend he has a heart? Perhaps it has made him more susceptible to it? Is it possible this could be not a magic but a step towards us finding our hearts? There are too many questions around this to have any conclusive answers, but these are answers we need to pursue.


	13. Fire Magic

With the Magics of the Heart out of the way we can now delve into Magics of the World. These are the more core magics, which people are taught in how to wield. It only makes sense to start with that which is usually taught as the first spell - Fire.   
  
In many ways Fire could be seen as similar to Dark Magic. Versatile in its use and simple to use, but likewise it is all too easy to fall victim to one’s own flames. For this reason Fire Magic is often among the earliest of spells taught to aspiring mages. It is easy enough to point a finger and burn carelessly, but it takes training and discipline to be able to control the wild Magic of Fire and turn it to something more then a reckless explosion of flames.   
  
Fire Magic as a whole, burns notably hotter than the average flame, with Light Augmented Fire hotter yet- growing closer to a white flame at its core. Dark Fire which has certain ultraviolet properties and a darker hue is slightly cooler then regular fire but not enough that it isn’t considered a burning effect. Also notably Light Fire seems to have more of a flash-bang effect that fades quickly, where as Dark Fire adheres and its burns last far longer, similar in nature to napalm.

Perhaps due to its wild and somewhat unpredictable nature, Fire is also one of the easiest of Magics to Augment, both to Light and to Darkness.   
  
Example of Fire Spells:    
Fire Family, Fission Firaga, Triple Firaga, Firaga Burst Crawling Fire, Raging Storm, Ignite

Light Augmented Fire:   
Flare Family

Dark Augmented Fire:   
Dark Fire Family   
  
LIST OF KNOWN FIRE ASPECTED WORLDS   
Agrabah    
Kingdom of Corona    
Hawaii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worlds listed will include some worlds that are not canon to the series and only exist within the D&D game such as Hawaii (Lilo and Stitch instead of Deep Space for example)


	14. Ice Magic

Near every Magic has an equal and opposite counterpart. Much as Light is to Darkness, Ice is to Fire.  
  
Where fire is wild and chaotic Ice magic tends to be suited for those with a level head. A personal favorite, it is useful both offensively and defensively in combat, as well as countless uses outside of a fight, Ice is near boundlessly versatile Magic, limited only by the wielders own mind. Not quite as easy to conjure as Fire but still easy enough to use once one has it also makes for good starting magics. 

It goes without saying that Ice magic is cold, it's dark augmentations colder yet freezing on direct contact and leaving frost burn in its wake. Thus far I’ve no known records of light augmented Ice but records will be updated to include anything found in future studies.Knowing how Light Magic tends to affect other Magics i’d be willing to suggest it probably shifts it from a solid ice more to a snowstorm effect that has a quick sudden chill rather then the lasting bite of Dark Ice. This however is all speculation.  
  
Examples of Ice Spells:   
Blizzard Family, Triple Blizzaga, Deep Freeze, Glacier, Ice Barrage   
  
Light Augmented Ice Spells:   
Unknown   
  
Dark Augmented Ice Spells   
Dark Blizzard Family   
  
LIST OF KNOWN ICE ASPECTED WORLDS   
Arendelle   
Spotted London


	15. Thunder Magic

It should be noted, right out the gate that ‘Thunder’ is something of a misnomer for this type of Magic. A more fitting name would have been ‘Lightning’ as the magic focuses around electricity and not the boom that can come with it. Then again Heartless and Nobodies are for all purposes reverse named as well so it only seems to go with the poor naming convention that scholars of the past have used.    
  
Much like Fire, Thunder can be dangerous for early users to get a handle on, precise aiming is key to its use. More astute users however find a near art to arching and leaping bolts from one target to the next able to hit a variety of chosen targets at a whim. Advance further still and one finds they have veritable storm at their fingertips. A true master can go so far as to using it in such a minuscule way as to enhance their own body’s reaction time and speed of movement through bio electricity.    
  
Light Augmented Thunder shifts its state from a flow of charge into a near plasma like substance, and while it loses its reach it more than makes up for in an immediate burst of power. Regular Thunder tends to shock and stun enemies, Dark Thunder seems to have a lower voltage and will ‘throw’ things it strikes away from it but does travel noticeably faster then regular Thunder Magic.

Examples of Thunder Magic:   
Thunder Family, Thundaga Shot   
  
Light Augmented Thunder Magic:   
Triple Plasma   
  
Dark Augmented Thunder Magic:   
Dark Thunder Family   
  
LIST OF KNOWN THUNDER ASPECTED WORLDS   
San Fransokyo   
Monstropolis


	16. Wind Magic

I would be willing to divide the Magics of the World into three categories of difficulty. Fire Ice and Thunder falling into standard difficulty, Wind Water Earth and Magnesis I would label as Advanced Magics, leaving Space Time Life and Illusion as the most complex of Magics to use. This by no mean is a difficulty to master, merely a difficulty to begin to understand the fundamentals of and is entirely based on personal experiences and while I would not go so far as to arrogantly call myself a master on anything- having learned how to effectively wield 10 of the 11 Magics of the World, as well as Summoning and what I would classify as Lunacy- I think I can consider myself versed enough to make this judgement at least.

Wind Magic is an odd case of being easy to control once you've figured out how to conjure it, but only because of how much control and focus it takes to conjure it in the first place. Early learners will often find themselves creating either worthless puffs of air, or overpowered gusts. By the time you're able to create a controlled and steady gust of wind you will have begun to develop an understanding for how to move it and wield it (as well as countless bruises depending on how you've been trying to use it- I do not advise trying to ride gusts as a first lesson).  
  
Also it is a rare case of where Light Augmentation takes on a far more lasting effect where Dark Augmentation takes on the more sudden and immediate effects. Light Augmented Wind Magic takes on a stormy effect, catching and drawing in everything around it with far more force and tenacity then average Wind Magic. Dark Augmented Wind Magic on the other hand- like most all Dark Magic is colder and far more biting, sharper able to cut and slice with its force far more easily.

Examples of Wind Magic  
Aero Family

Light Augmented Wind Magic  
Tornado

Dark Augmented Wind Magic  
Dark Aero Family

LIST OF KNOWN WIND ASPECTED WORLDS  
Land of Dragons  
Cherry Tree Lane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose now is good a time as any to mention that Jitoux is effectively a Blue Mage 'Nobody' (cough-replica-cough) of the Organization's and has learned to Mimic their magics over time and was meant to be a stand in should any of them be incapacitated. Due to events that happen she looses her magic prior to game start and has to regain it over the course of the game and was effectively the group's source of world knowledge / recordkeeper.


	17. Water Magic

I must admit to struggling to write this particular section. Water Magic is, as I am finding, difficult to put into simple explanation, just as it is difficult to find a specific way to control it. Just as soon as you think you've figured it out, everything about it changes and you have to start over again. Just as Water itself, the Magic ebbs and flows and one has to be quick to change to suit it or else it slips away.

Its for this reason few have refined it beyond the novelty of making geysers or blasts of water and near none have learned to sustain Water Magic for more than a few seconds at a time. To do so takes an admirable amount of patience and willingness to bend to the Magic and not force it to your will. To make it bend and dance as one wishes, you have to let your control over it loosen and tighten in a careful dance of your own.

Due to its limited use Light and Dark Augmentations have few and far between records. Water seems to absorb both augmentations and takes considerably more of either to affect it. Dark Augmented water tends to have more of a churning tide then a calm resting state and does not handle well under compression. Light Augmented water has thus far not been documented, likely due to the already difficult nature to use Water Magic, mixed with the fact that Light is far more difficult to channel then Darkness.

Example of Water Spells:   
Water Family

Light Augmented Water:  
-

Dark Augmented Water:  
Dark Water Family   
  
LIST OF KNOWN WATER ASPECTED WORLDS   
Atlantica   
Port Royal   
Paradise Falls


	18. Earth Magic

Very few Magics depend on the user's physical prowess to cast. While true there are certain Magics that fit users better- people who want to be quick on their feet are more likely to use Wind or Thunder over something like Ice which tends to be a 'slower' magic. Earth Magic however requires a high constitution and strong body to be able to use without risk of severely injuring oneself. Without a study frame one can easily wind up breaking bone under the intense pressure that comes from channeling Earth Energies to cast the Magic.

Using Earth Magic one can command the very rock of the ground, causing quakes and terra-forming the land itself, forming strong walls or imposing battering force. When Light is added to the already intense Magic it takes on an explosive nature, where darkness corrupts and twists the land itself, hardening the earth further then its natural state, rendering it tougher and more magically receptive but infertile in the process.

Example of Earth Spells:  
Quake Family

Light Augmented Earth:  
Mine Shield, Seeker Mine, Mine Square

Dark Augmented Earth:  
Dark Quake Family

LIST OF KNOWN EARTH ASPECTED WORLDS  
Deep Jungle  
Olympus  
Pridelands


	19. Space Magic

Before going into Space Magic I must first admit a level of difficulty in staying objective while summarizing this Magic into my own words, due to several unpleasant personal experiences with the Magic. Devils their dues, Space Magic is by far and large one of the most difficult Magics to wield - being the last Magic that I managed to get any degree of a grasp on. It could be that it requires a far (redacted) less strict mindset then what I myself have to be able to use it correctly. 

Up is down, left is right, and the ground is what ever surface or non surface the user wishes it to be, either for them or their targets. Likewise the ability to bend and fold existence through the use of portals and teleportation also falls into the realm of space magic. As does the ability to double down on Gravity rather then ignore it.  
  
Dark Augmented Space Magic is particularly deadly, and particularly easy to do, the Magic itself being only a few steps to the left of Darkness Magic itself. When Augmented with Darkness it gives a tearing effect when moving things through it. One example of its use being for lasers of bent space - almost comparable to a weaker form of Void Magic. Light Augmented Space Magic has not been documented, and due to its closeness to Darkness Magic I would question if it even could be augmented using Light or not.

Examples of Space Magic  
Gravity Family, Zero Gravity, Transcendence, Bind   
  
Light Augmented Space Magic   
\-   
  
Dark Augmented Space Magic   
Warp

LIST OF KNOWN SPACE ASPECTED WORLDS  
Wonderland   
Nomanisan Island   
Crescentia


	20. Time Magic

Like Space Magic, Time Magic has been found to have a particularly high level of difficulty to begin to even scratch the surface of. Thankfully unlike most Magics which I had to learn by being self taught through observation and replication I had someone willing to be an active Teacher in learning to use Time Magic, otherwise I doubt my own ability to harness such complex magics.

It should be noted that Time Magic does not truly effect time but the target's perception of it. A victim of the Stop spell finds themselves in a trance and unaware of what is going on around them, 'stopping' them in time.Slow and Haste alter one's sense of time. One who is skilled in using Time Magic can counter this to a degree either preemptively countering it completely or if unable to do so completely retaining their senses through the effect even if unable to act.

There has been no recorded augmentation towards Light or Darkness of Time Magic. Given its nature I can't imagine Augmentation having a strong effect if any at all. 

Examples of Time Magic:   
Stop Family, Slow, Haste   
  
Light Augmented Time Magic:   
-   
  
Dark Augmented Time Magic:   
-   
  
LIST OF KNOWN TIME ASPECTED WORLDS   
La Cite des Cloches   
Neverland


	21. Life Magic

No Magic is inherently good or evil, nor is it Light or Dark. All of it depends on how the user chooses to use their Magics. None need this reminder more so than Life Magic. All too often people fall to the misconception that Life Magic is only a ‘good’ Magic used for healing.   
  
While it is true that as a whole the large use of the Magic is for its curative properties, there is just as much harm that can be done as well. Magics involving poisons, as well as altering the state of a being such as the Mini spell all are Life Magics at its neutral state as well. One particularly useful (self taught) trick that I myself am fond of in combat, is siphoning the life energy of the enemy I’m fighting, to keep myself going strong.   
  
Light Magic also takes an array of effects to its healing properties. Enhancing how effective it is, altering it to be able to repel other more negative Magic effects, and even creating a means of preventing harm in the first place.   
  
Dark augmentation requires a great deal of Darkness to be able to achieve and should not be attempted by the weak of will. Only effective in the more aggressive of Life Magics, Dark Augmentation turns the enemy’s very life force against them having very deadly effects. Use of such Magic should not be done so lightly.   
  


Examples of Life Magic:   
Cure Family, Sleep Family, Poison Family, Mini, Confuse   
  
Light Augmented Life Magic:   
Esuna, Synchro    
  
Dark Augmented Life Magic:   
Dark Haze, Doom   
  
LIST OF KNOWN LIFE ASPECTED WORLDS   
Beast’s Castle   
Kingdom of the Sun   
Voodoo Bayou


	22. Illusion Magic

As previously mentioned, many scholars argue that Magnesis is a subclass of Space magic and not a true type of Magic on its own. While I have not the background or authority on the subject I would suggest instead of giving this consideration to Illusion Magic. Unlike Magnesis, Illusion Magic does not have a defined Energy to pull from. Even Summoning Magic pulls from the Energy of the Soul which is more then Illusion Magic at its base seems to be able to claim. What then would it fall under? Certainly not one of the more mundane of Magics. Considering several Nobodies can use it (Though one in particular has quite the flair for it) it couldn’t be Light or Darkness. Considering Human mages can use it to conceal themselves, it can’t be Void. Not exclusively anyways.   
  
Illusion may be the key to that ever elusive Twilight magic, and possibly linking it and Void as a singular Magic. What is an illusion but a trick of perception? To be able to alter this perception what is the most common method but bending light to fool the eye? A Nobody cannot do so, not without the use of that most complicated of Magics Void Magic, something that Humans are incapable of. The logical conclusion is that they are somehow achieving the same power from another method. Unfortunately, Illusion Magic is the singular Magic of the World which annoyingly eludes me, so I cannot speak from my own experiences. (Though for what it is worth, Void Magic also still eludes me- should I find the means of tapping into such power this may be worth experimenting with).   
  
Examples of Illusion Magic:   
Blackout, Vanish, Terror   
  
Light Augmented Illusion Magic:   
-   
  
Dark Augmented Illusion Magic:   
-   
  
LIST OF KNOWN ILLUSION ASPECTED WORLDS   
-As there is no Illusion Energy, there are no Illusion Aspected Worlds   



	23. Magnesis Magic

Of all the Magics of the World, the one I have the least information on is the strange nature of Magnesis magic. This is in part due unto the fact, that save for what I’ve begun to teach myself no one within my inner circle uses said Magic in any great capacity so studies must be be done on outside beings - something that none within our circle has dedicated time or resources to. Admittedly this is out of there being things of far greater importance to be studying but an incomplete work is bothersome none the less.   
  
In my early stages of using this Magic it was as most Magics are, somewhat untameable. Attracting objects, people, enemies and allies alike in towards it before erratically dispersing with an explosive push back. As I was able to gain a more focused grip over the Magic however I was able to target more reliably. First vague concepts. All objects, all enemies, with more practice it became more specific still if I wish it to be- able to snatch weapons right out of a persons hand if they aren’t cautious enough. Perhaps I may use such tactics to teach a certain member within our ranks some respect next time he starts running his mouth. 

Thus far with how little studies there have been done into the Magic, no Light or Dark Augmentations have been discovered. Would it be within my capabilities I would look into the matter myself but alas as a Nobody this is beyond my ability. Perhaps I can find a willing capable mage to assist in my studies someday.

Examples of Magnesis Magic:   
Magnet Family   
  
Light Augmented Magnesis Magic:   
-   
  
Dark Augmented Magnesis Magic:   
-   
  
LIST OF KNOWN MAGNESIS ASPECTED WORLDS   
-Game Central Station

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for those of you who have read and enjoyed this, Thank you again to those who left kind comments. I was originally posting this all here out of convenience but it means a lot to see people enjoy this work. Because of interest the game GM and I will be working on getting rules and game mechanics finalized and someday posted here but it will take time to do as there is alot to cover in a Table Top system for a game like this. In the meanwhile I'll probably be posting Jitoux's backstory as well as what lead up to her being at the start of the game we're in, and possibly excepts from the game as well if there is enough interest. In the meanwhile though, happy reading!


End file.
